Healing: Basics of Magic
'Description' Healing: Basics of Magic is a book sold by Bookstores and schools, however some quests do gives it to you for free later on. (Feel free to edit this page if you know where to go to get such missions.) 'Where to find:' •Dunbarton Bookstore 'Other Details:' *When read in detail, it teaches the healing skill. *Technically the healing spell is automatically added to your skill set once you've open the book but you should still read it just because it has a good wealth of information 'When reading the book:' • A question mark will appear in the skill window; this will only appear if you do not have enough AP (Ability Point(s)). • To learn this spell it will require 2 AP • You can also train your healing quickly 'Contents of the book:' Written by Flann Preface Life is full of unexpected surprises. Sometimes things just happen that sucks the life right out of you, and other times you just get the blues for no reason. Why is that? Why are we full of energy one day, and the next day, feel lonely and depressed? This book will discuss why this happens, what we can do about it, how to use mana and concentration techniques. If you simply need more energy or you are a student of magic, this book will be very helpful. What is Life Energy? http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Book_healing_1.jpgOur world, which was created by the Great Aton Cimeni, is surrounded by the mystical power of Erg that was created by the god of love, Lymilarks. Erg, which is known as the energy source of the universe, sustains all of creation including our body. All creatures, including humans, have the power to convert this energy into something called Life energy. However, you don't need to pay too much attention on how it works. Just as the heart pumps on its own, this process too, happens automatically. This converted Life energy then keeps our body functioning; making the blood flow, digesting food, making us grow and healing wounds. You may notice people who seem to always be full of energy. That's because they are managing their Life energy well. What Happens if I Lose My Life Energy? http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Book_healing_2.jpgNormally, you should have more than enough Life energy at all times. However, any impact or force will drop your Life energy. Fortunately, if you eat something and/or get some rest, the energy recovers pretty quickly. If you're in an anxious state, however, Life energy will not recover quickly. So what happens if you get hit with a powerful attack, or get extremely frightened and lose Life energy? In extreme cases, you could either get knocked out or even die so be careful. (It's not nice to pull pranks on people!) Magic scholars such as Druid have found a way to use the power of mana to regain Life energy. This is called Healing magic. How to Train the Healing Magic As I explained above, Healing is a magic skill that uses mana to recover Life energy. In order to do this, you must first be able to hear the sound of Life energy that is emitted by surrounding creatures. The sound will be like a faint echo and you must respond by focusing the power mana on it. If you've done that, you are on the right track. The energy you gather will become a pure form of Life energy. Once you've gathered the energy in you hands, push your hands forward toward the target object. Then concentrate and say "Dul Dau Wierim Savie" If the person says they feel better, you have succeeded in Healing magic! Once you get used to the process, you will feel that the power of mana protecting your Life energy as well . You can cast this magic on yourself as well. You don't need much to cast it, and even if you fail, there aren't any side effects because it just uses mana. The only important things are how well you can hear the sound of the energy, your concentration level and your supply of manas. How to Use Magic Easily You can simply press 'Z' bring to up your Skills window, then select the Healing magic on the 'Magic' tab. You will notice your mana decrease as the Healing icon appear above your head. Once the preparation is done, left-click on the object that you want to heal. If you succeed, you will see the person's Life energy rise to the top. How to Upgrade the Magic Healing magic recovers a certain amount of Life energy on the person it is used on. So if your Life energy is already full, it won't do anything. However, the lower the Life energy the person has, it will be more effective and it will increase more of the level of the person casting it. The Effects of Healing Magic Healing can also be used to protect your Life energy from outside attack. When you charge the energy twice, you feel the Life energy surround you and this energy will strengthen your will power and serve as a shield from attacks. The more times you charge up the energy, the effect will be stronger. But you must also know that, with each hit you receive, the protective shield will slowly weaken. Precaution http://wiki.mabinogiworld.com/view/File:Book_healing_3.jpgNow, I know you can't wait to use this magic but wait a second. Make sure you read this last chapter. There is a pitfall that most people fall when using the healing magic. Although Healing magic recharges Life energy, it does not heal existing wounds. In other words, if you suffer an injury, it is more important to take care of that before using Healing magic. Because the wounds are not healed, Healing magic will not effectively recharge the Life energy. There have been cases where people took this lightly and put the persons they are trying to heal's life in jeopardy. Don't make me say I told you so and be careful. Conclusion If you've made it up to here, now you're ready to go out there and help those who might need your help. Helping people and saving lives is truly what Healing magic is all about. As long as you remember this truth as you train, you will, one day, become a great magician. Category:In-game Books